


Speeding Into Your Heart

by superwhofilesjackson



Series: Destiel One-Shots, Drabbles, Etc [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Castiel, Cas arrests Dean, Dean Flirts, Detective Castiel, Drunk Dean, Drunken Flirting, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, I can't write smut if my life depended on it, Kissing, M/M, Mechanic Dean, POV Castiel, So apologies for the little amount of it that there is, but that's hardly relevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwhofilesjackson/pseuds/superwhofilesjackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is a cop and Dean is driving under influence.<br/>OR<br/>Where Dean gets himself arrested and the arresting officer is Castiel Novak</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speeding Into Your Heart

Castiel was on his way home when a sleek black car overtook his own. He frowned. As far as he knew, the speed limit for that area was 60 mph, and he himself was going a few miles well above that. So the driver of the black car had to be over speeding a  _lot_ to have passed him. Cas sighed and held back a groan.

He had just had a hell of a long day at work, and then his boss had chewed his head off! He was in no mood to do this right then, but what could he do? Duty calls. With another sigh, Cas turned the siren on on his department assigned black sedan. Pressing the pedal down in his car, he went after the black car, which he faintly recognized as a Chevy Impala.

Soon Cas was right behind the car, and even if the road hadn't been as deserted as it was, it would have been pretty clear who the police car was after. The driver of the Impala did not pull over. _Great_. He rolled his eyes in frustration. He had a tough one on his hands. Just what he needed.

Cas brought his car right besides the Impala and glanced towards it, motioning for the driver to pull over. Finally, the driver, who seemed to be a white male in his 30s, conceded and pulled over. Cas parked his car behind his, grabbed a flashlight from the glove compartment, and got out. His kept his hands near the back of his hips, where his gun holster rested. He didn't want any trouble, but better safe than sorry.

Castiel cautiously approached the car, and knocked on the driver seat window holding up his badge and motioning for the driver to lower the window. 

"Sir can I see you licence and registration please." Cas said automatically, kneeling down a little to look inside the car, the light from the flashlight pouring into the car. He had been right about the driver being a white male. He seemed to be in his early 30s. His brown hair looked like they hadn't been combed in days, and his clothes were equally unkempt. His sparkling green eyes were squinting against the light, and despite the situation, Cas had to admit, he was pretty hot.

"Is there any problem,  _sir_?" He said with a mischievous lopsided grin. Cas almost rolled his eyes. Of course the pretty ones had to be assholes.

"I need to see your licence and registration please." Cas repeated, deadpan.

The man giggled, honest to god  _giggled,_ and said,"Since you asked so nicely." He drawled out, his grin growing wider before his leaned forward to take the required documents out of the glove box. It took him two tries before he got it to open, and he searched around blindly inside it.

 _Wait is he...?_ Cas groaned internally. He hoped against hope that this man was not, in fact, drunk, because that would mean he would have to take him to the station, and he was in not mood to go there back right now.

The man smirked at Cas as he handed him the documents. Cas ignored him in favour of looking at his driver's licence.  Dean Winchester, 34. He pointed his flashlight again at the man, Dean, to make sure the picture matched the face. It did. Dean again flinched under the light, confirming Cas' suspicion that he was drunk. After deciding that the registration documents were also authenticate, Cas politely asked Dean to step out of the car.

Dean blinked at him. "Why?" His confused expression slowly turned into a sly grin as he said,"what do you want to do to me." He winked. This time Cas did roll his eyes.

"Step out of the car. Slowly." Cas let some of his frustration in his voice, in no mood to deal with this shit. Dean sighed dramatically and threw his hands up in mock surrender. 

"Fine. You got me." Giving Cas another smirk, he got out of the car, pointedly moving his hands very slowly. Cas moved a couple of steps back allowing Dean to lean against his car.

"Have you been drinking, sir?" Castiel asked, already knowing the answer. Dean could barely stand. The car was the only thing anchoring him to the ground.

"No." Dean drawled out, and Cas could smell the alcohol in his breath. He signed.

"Please turn around put your hands against the car." Cas said, moving his hand closer to his gun incase of any struggle. But Dean just gave him a cocky grin and purred," But what did I dooo?"

This time Cas scowled angrily, because as cute and adorable (wait where did that come from?) as this guy might be, Cas was tired as fuck and just wanted to go home.

"Look Mr. Winchester, I have had a really rough day and am in no mood to deal with you shit, and trust me when I say that you do  _not_ want me to take all my anger out on you. So I suggest you don't try to be a smartass and do as I say."

This outburst seemed to have taken Dean by surprise, but despite his drunken state, he recovered quickly, and grinned. "What did you say you name was?"

"I didn't." Cas said, losing his patience by the minute.

"So what is your name?" Dean looked expectantly at Cas, waiting for an answer. Cas glared at him, his face a little red with anger, but Dean only chuckled, and looked at Cas.

"Castiel Novak." He said finally, because Dean wasn't going to back down before he got an answer.

Dean grinned wider when be heard the answer and took a step forward. 

"Stay where you are." Cas said warningly. Dean held up his hands to show he meant no harm, and took another step forward. Cas gripped the handle of gun, but didn't pull it out yet.

"I see you are very stressed, Cas. Maybe I can help with that." Dean said, his voice low and husky. Cas shivered, hoping that it hadn't been visible. Dean took another step, and Cas could just make out the freckles on his nose. He stared at Dean's lips, which looked slightly chapped, but otherwise pink and full. He smelled of leather and whisky. Mostly the later. Dean smirked just slightly. He reached out, and put his hands on Cas' shoulder, snapping him out of his daze.

"Ok that's it!" He grabbed Dean's arm and pushed his stomach against his car, pulling out his handcuffs and handcuffing his hands behind his back. 

"Wha-" Dean seemed surprised by this. Suddenly, he chuckled. 

"What is so funny?" Cas asked angrily.

"Very kinky." Dean turned his face to wink at Cas, but he couldn't move his body because Cas was still holding him. Cas turned red, with anger or embarrassment, he wasn't sure. Maybe both. He chose not to reply to that comment, and frisked Dean.

"If you were looking for an excuse to feel me up, I would have let you do that willingly. But hey, whatever gets you going." 

Cas told him his rights, pulled Dean back up from the car, trying to ignore how good he had felt under his hands, and walked him towards his car. He opened the back door, and practically shoved the taller man inside, holding his head down so it wouldn't bump against the roof. He slammed the door a little harder than necessary, and climbed in the driver's seat. He grabbed his radio to report this in.

"This is Novak. I am bringing in a 502. I repeat, this is detective Novak bringing in a 502 right now." There was some static, and then a female voice said,

"Copy that detective Novak." And that was it.

With a sigh, Cas looked back at his passenger,  who had passed out. Probably for the best. Cas ignored how innocent he looked while he was sleeping, and started his car, taking a u-turn back to the station.

15 minutes later Cas was shoving Dean up in his feet, causing him to groan.

"Come on wake up!" Cas shook his shoulder a little, elicitating another groan from the man. Cas pushed him forwards, forcing him to walk, keeping a hand on his shoulder, to guide him, and to make sure he didn't fall.

Dean stumbled. "Whoa wait what?" He finally opened his eyes, squinting against the minimal light around, and looked at Cas. His eyes widened in realization, and he groaned again, this time in horror. Cas felt just a slight amount of satisfaction inside him and he smirked softly.

Dean walked defeatedly from then on, stumbling just a little while Cas lead him inside the station and booked him. He threw him, not too subtly, into one of the jails in the station, and locked the door. He smiled smugly when he saw the scowl on Dean's face, knowing that he must be having some hell of a hungover, also knowing that it would be nothing compared to the one he was going to have in the morning. Because hey, if someone was going to make Cas' already long day longer, he deserved to at least gloat at the guy. With one last satisfied look at the prisoner, Cas walked away.

* * *

"Hey Novak! I heard you brought Winchester in last night?" Jo Harvelle asked, walking towards Cas. He blinked. He had just entered the station, still a little sleepy, not having had his coffee that morning.

"Uh yes. Why do you know him?" Jo was another detective who worked with Cas. They were pretty friendly, but not enough that Cas would know her friends, or even meet outside work. He just didn't interact that much, and anyways, he was too busy with work to form a social relationship with anyone.

Jo nodded. "He is a family friend. We have known each other since we were in diapers."

"Oh. I'm sorry I had to arrest him, but he was drinking and driving, and the alcohol content in his breath seemed too much to ignore." Cas said awkwardly, rubbing his arm. But Jo simply brushed it off. 

"No need to apologize. You were only doing your job. And that asshole deserved it. Plus now I can rub this in his face." Jo grinned evilly, making Cas almost pity Dean. He chuckled. 

"In that case, I'm glad to be of assist. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get a cup of coffee before I drop down from exhaustion." Cas was serious about that, but Jo just laughed and walked away. 

Cas spent the next couple of hours working on the paperwork of yesterday's arrest. It was incredibly boring, but at least he wasn't out in the field. He wasn't sure he could handle that today.

Cas had just finished with the report when a voice called out,

"Cas! Dean wanted to see you."

Cas looked up to find Garth Fitzgerald, one of the officers, standing infront of him. Cas frowned at Garth in confusion. 

"He is still here? Didn't any of his family members bail him out?"

Garth chucked and shook his head. "His brother came to see him earlier but downright refused to bail him. Don't know why though. You're gonna have to ask him yourself. See you later."

"Yeah ok." Cas said softly. Now he was curious. Eventhough he didn't want to give Dean that satisfaction, he didn't have anything better to do and he really wanted to know why someone's brother would let them rot in jail instead of bailing them out.

Cas cleaned his desk and gulped down his coffee and then went down to the cells to see Dean Winchester. Dean, he saw, was lying down on the floor, his fingers holding his head. Cas cleared his throat once, and Dean visibly jumped. He lowered and hand, and when he saw it was Cas, he got up and walked towards the bars.

Dean smiled slightly, although there was some uncertainty in his smile, and said,"I wasn't sure you would come." He looked bad and smelled worse. He was a little wobbly on his legs, like he still had a headache. Dean grabbed the bars with his hands for supported.

"I wasn't going to, but then I heard that your brother didn't bail you out and curiosity took over." 

Dean scowled. "Yeah. The bitch said I deserved it and that I would think twice before breaking any law." He snorted.

"Sounds like a smart guy." Cas said, meaning it. Dean's face softened a little.

"He is. One of the smartest guys I know." His eyes crinkled and Cas knew that he was extremely proud of his brother, whoever he was. Dean shook his head. "But sometimes he is too smart for his own good. Just let me get out of here, I'll show that bitch..." Dean seemed to be thinking of all the things he would do to his brother to get back to him, but suddenly he became aware that Cas was standing right in front of him and he cleared his throat nervously.

"Anyways, I didn't ask to see you to talk about Sammy. I just wanted to apologize." Dean rubbed his neck, looking anywhere but at Cas.

"I understand. You were drunk." Cas was a little taken aback by this. The last thing he had expected was for Dean to apologize.

"Yeah I was, but still, that doesn't excuse my behaviour. I don't remember all of what happened but I remember enough to piece it all together, and I was an ass. So really, I'm sorry."

Cas blinked. This was definitely unexpected. "Thank you for your apology Dean." Cas smiled to let him know he meant it. Dean smiled back.

"I want to make it up to you." Dean grinned, all his earlier nervousness gone, and his cockiness back up. 

Cas shook his head and sighed. "No I think I'm fine." He proceeded to leave but Dean's voice stopped him.

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that. Cas!"

Cas signed again. "What? I am busy and I need to get back to work, Dean."

"I just- I meant how about I buy you a dinner?" Cas raised his eyebrows. "I mean once I get out of here. Just as a way of apology. Please?" Dean smiled in a childish way and gave him the puppy dog eyes, and Cas just couldn't say no.

"Fine. But this isn't a date so don't get any ideas." Cas glared at him for emphasis. Dean smiled again, this time in triumphant. "I promise." Cas rolled his eyes and went away, thinking about how those green eyes had lightened up when he had said yes.

* * *

Dean was going to be released today. Cas hadn't talked with him since the day he had agreed to go on a dinner with him, 10 days ago. He wasn't sure if it was still on (not that he cared, no sir), but he didn't want to go and ask him about it and end up looking like he was looking forward to it.

An hour later Cas was still thinking about Dean, and just when he had convinced himself to man up and go talk to Dean before he left forever, Dean came up to him himself.

"I'm out." Dean was standing infront of him, grinning widely. Cas held back his own smile.

"Yes you are."

"Oh god I'm so looking forward to eating some burgers. And pie. Good lord yes." Dean was just about drooling. Cas chuckled.

"I see you didn't like the jail food." Cas said amusedly.

"Hell no. Who could eat that crap! I think I lost about 50 pounds in there." Dean scowled. Cas looked him from head to toe. He looked as fit as he had the day Cas had arrested him. Maybe it was Cas' imagination, or just wishful thinking, but he looked even better, if only a little pale. Cas looked back up at Dean's face and saw that he was smirking. Cas went red and looked away.

"Anyways, I just wanted to ask at what time you got off work." Dean said, still smirking a little. Cas frowned and tilted his head a little. "Why?" Dean's face fell. "We are still up for that date right?"

Oh right that! The dinner had completely slipped Cas'  mind when Dean had stepped infront of him. Eventhough he was thinking about it that very second...

"Um yes of course. But like I told you earlier, it is not a date." Cas said awkwardly.

Dean's smile came up again. "Whatever you say." He winked. "So? What time?"

"I get off at 7. So how about around 7:30? You can choose the place." Cas coughed a little to hide his growing blush.

 "Sounds perfect." Then after an after thought, Dean pulled out his phone and said,"You should give me your number. In case there is any change in the plan."

Cas hesitated for a second, but took his phone and typed his number in, saving it as 'Castiel Novak', and then sending a 'hi' so he could have Dean's number too. Cas handed the phone back to Dean.

Dean smiled. "See ya Cas."

* * *

It was 7:25 and Cas was sitting on his couch waiting for Dean. He had texted and said that he would pick Cas up at 7:30 pm. Cas nervously straightened out his shirt.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on his apartment door. Cas got up, brushed off some none existent dust from his jeans, and opened the door, to find Dean standing there awkwardly.

Dean's eyes widened as he took Cas' appearance in, and he grinned widely. Cas' ear tips turned red. 

"You look good." Dean said approvingly. Cas wasn't wearing anything special. Just a light blue button up and blue jeans. Nevertheless, Cas beamed at the compliment (what was he, a teenage girl!?) and before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "Thanks you too."

Cas felt heat rise up in his face. They were  _not_ going out on a date goddammit. But that didn't change the fact that Dean did look good. He was wearing a black AC/DC tee, a leather jacket over it, and jeans which gave a really nice shape to his bowlegs. Dean saw him looking and smirked.

"Come on, or we'll get late." 

They headed towards the parking lot and Cas saw the black Chevy Impala and smiled at the memory of that day. 

"You have got a nice car." Cas complemented.

Dean beamed and lovingly put his palm on the roof of the car. "I know right! She's my pride and joy." Cas looked at Dean, amused, and smiled.

The place Dean had chosen for them to eat at was called the Roadhouse. It was half diner and half bar, and according to Dean, served the best burgers in the state.

A woman greeted Dean by hugging him, and then slapping him on his back.

"I knew you'd get yourself arrested one of these days, boy!" She scolded Dean, but her eyes were warm. Dean just smiled sheepishly.

"This is Castiel. Cas this is Ellen, the owner of this Roadhouse, and Jo's mother. You know Jo right?" Dean introduced them.

Cas nodded and shook hands with Ellen. "Yes. Pleased to meet you Ms. Harvelle."

"Oh call me Ellen. So you are the guy who arrested Dean, aren't you?"

"Uh yes." Cas said sheepishly.

Ellen laughed. "Well serves him good. Now we can hold this over his head for the rest of his life." She winked at Dean.

Cas was stuck with how similar Jo and Ellen were and he laughed too. "Jo said about the same thing to me." Dean scowled. "Now if you two are done pulling my leg, I'd like to get some food in my stomach."

Ellen chuckled and led them to a table near the window. As they sat down, a suspicious looking man in a mullet came and handed them the menu.

"Deano! Long time no see." He said with a wide grin and a clap on Dean's shoulder.

Dean laughed a bit nervously and said,"Uh yes I was a bit tied up." He turned to Cas and gave him a wink, which caused Cas to shake his head and chuckle.

When their waiter raised an eye brow in question, Dean introduced Cas. "Ash this is Cas. Cas, Ash." Ash nodded at him.

"Well while you decide what you want to order, can I bring you guys any drinks?" Ash said, his grin gone and suddenly very serious. One look at Dean told him it was just a joke and Cas smiled.

"I'd like a beer, please." Dean said, also mock serious, just a ghost of a smile on his face. Cas didn't bother to hide his own smile and said,"make that two."

"Coming right up!" Ash said with a salute and went away. Dean shook his head in amusement and turned back to Cas.

"Believe it or not that dude is a complete genious. Went to MIT and all, but he was thrown out before he could get his degree. Give the man a computer and he can do just about anything with it." 

Cas smiled at the admiration in Dean's voice. "I guess I'll have to take your word for it." Dean smiled back at Cas, a smile Cas hadn't seen on Dean's face before, soft and warm, making his eyes crinkle.

A cough brought both Dean and Cas out of their daze and both of them blushed, looking away. Ash dropped two beers infront them and with a knowing grin asked if they were ready to order.

Cas cleared his throat and said,"I heard that you guys have the best burgers in the state." Dean grinned brightly at Cas and ordered two burgers with fries.

Cas experimentally took a sip of his beer. It had been very long since he had drank any alcohol and he had almost forgotten the burn it brought to the back of his throat every time he consumed it. He looked up to find Dean staring at him and he turned red. Dean smiled casually, taking a sip from his own beer.

"So Castiel Novak, I don't really know much about you."

Cas shrugged. "There isn't much to know about me. I was bought up in Pontiac, Illinois, along with 4 other siblings, went to KU and then decided that I liked it here so I stayed."

"What made you decide to become a cop?" Dean asked, genuinely interested.

Cas shrugged again. "Being a cop runs in the family. My sister is in FBI, and two other brothers are detectives in Illinois. One other brother decided he didn't want anything to do with the 'family business' and he runs a bakery. Our father practically disowned him. For a while I too decided to follow his footsteps and do something I wanted, but I later realized that  _this_ was what I really wanted. To help people. To make a difference, you know. So here I am. What about you?"

"Wow man. My life story is nowhere as interesting as that." Dean laughed softly and continued. "Well me and my brother are from here only. I'm currently a mechanic, just like my father was before he retired. Sammy is a lawyer. And a damn good one at that." There was a spark in Dean's eyes when he talked about his brother, just like that day in jail. 

Cas made a humming noise. "Sam Winchester? I never realized he was your brother. We have crossed paths before, and I agree he is a really good lawyer, and an even better person, from what I could tell." Dean beamed as if Cas had just complimented him and not his brother, and Cas smiled.

That's when Ash brought their burgers, and they fell into a comfortable silence while eating it.

"You were right." Cas said between a mouthful. Dean frowned, but his mouth was full of the burger so Cas elaborated before he could ask,"About the burgers being the best in the state." Cas grinned cheekily. 

Dean gulped and grinned. "I told you!" He said before bitting into his burger again.  Cas rolled his eyes.

By the time they had finished eating, Cas was full. He took a sip of his almost finished beer and looked at Dean. Surprisingly, Cas was quite enjoying his company. It was comfortable and didn't feel like either of them were trying too hard. As Ash came to clear their plates away, Dean ordered two more beers. 

Eventhough the silence between them was very comfortable, Cas found himself wanting to know more about Dean. 

"Jo told me you were family friends." Cas asked, picking at the label of his second beer, which Ash had placed seconds ago.

"Yeah. Ellen married my father's best friend, Bobby Singer, about three years after Jo was born, and two years after her husband died in a car crash. She's almost like my little sister. I was in fact working for Bobby until he recently retired and made me the manager of his garage."

Cas hummed. "What about your mother?" He asked. Dean's expression changed slightly and he knew he had made a mistake. But before he could apologize, Dean said,

"She died when I was 4. Fire in the building she worked in." Dean looked away.

"I am so sorry Dean." Cas said softly, meaning it. Without thinking, Cas reached out and covered Dean's hand with his own. Dean looked at him, a little surprised, but he looked Cas straight in the eyes and nodded. "Thank you."

"Do you guys need anything else?"

Cas jumped and pulled his hand back to his side, going red. Dean was also blushing slightly, and maybe it was Cas' imagination, but he looked a little disappointed.

He turned to Ash, who was grinning so widely it was almost creepy. "I'm good." Cas said quietly, still blushing. 

"What do you mean 'you're good'? We still have to eat dessert." Dean said, all embarrassment leaving him as he looked at Cas incredulously. Cas blinked and then chuckled slightly. 

"Dean I don't think I'll be able to have any dessert."

"Bullshit! There's always room for dessert. Especially if that dessert is pie. I didn't spend ten days in prison to have no pie after I finally got out." Dean pouted. "Ash, bring two pieces of your finest pie."

Ash laughed while Cas looked at Dean in bewilderment. "If I had known you felt so strongly about your pie, I would never had said no." Cas joked.

"Damn straight! Love me some pie." Dean said seriously, but there was laughter in his eyes and Cas laughed. They once again settled into a comfortable silence until Ash brought their pies, something different lingering in the air this time.

Cas took one bite if the pie and almost failed in holding back the moan that wanted to escape his mouth. Dean saw his expression and laughed. "Told you it was good." He pointed out and ate his own pie.

Cas felt heat slowly reach his face and said,"Yeah yeah you are having a lot of 'I told you so' moments today." Dean wiggled his eyebrows teasingly but did not say anything.

They made some small talk while they ate the pie and finished their beer. Dean considered ordering more beer but Cas reminded him that he still had to drive home and that Cas didn't want to arrest him again for DUI but he would if he had to, so Dean just grumbled and let it go.

Ash brought their bill when Dean asked for it. Cas turned to grab it when Dean softly shoved his hand away, saying that it was on him. Cas tried to argue but Dean silenced him with a wave of his hand, and putting a couple of bills.

"We're leaving Ellen!" Dean called out to Ellen, who was probably in the kitchen somewhere. "Take care of yourself Dean." She called back, and Dean rolled his eyes but smiled and led Cas out the doors.

Dean turned the music on in his car and some kind of classic rock blasted from the speakers. Cas flinched under the loud noise and leaned forwards to turn it down a little when a hand grabed his own and stopped him. He raised his eyebrows at Dean questioningly.

"Uh huh." Dean shook his head. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole."

Cas rolled his eyes. "I was just lowering the volume, eventhough this sounds suspiciously like Metallica."

"What's wrong with Metallica!?"

"Nothing. Except that this is the 21st century."

"Dude Metallica rocks, no matter what century!" Cas shook his head and chuckled. "Whatever you say."

Both of them suddenly seemed to realize how close they were, practically leaning towards each other. Dean's hands was still holding Cas' wrist and it felt very warm. Dean exhaled a deep breath and Cas would feel it on his face, hot and smelling like beer. Dean's eyes were hungrily looking at Cas' lips and despite of himself, Cas shuddered. And maybe it was the beer that was making him lightheaded, but Cas was leaning forwards. And so was Dean.They were both leaning closer without even realising it, and when it seemed that their lips were almost going to touch, a knock on the window sprung them apart with a start.

"You forgot you jacket." Ash said with a smug smirk once Dean had lowered his window. Dean cursed under his breath and grabbed the jacket from Ash's hands and murmured a thanks before starting the engine of his car. 

Neither of them spoke while Dean drove them towards Cas' apartment. This time the silence was a bit awkward, and Cas cursed Ash for ruining a moment yet again. Because as much as Cas would deny it, he had really started to like Dean and he wanted this.

They stopped infront of Cas' home but he didn't immediately get out. He turned towards Dean who said,"thanks for agreeing to this. I had fun."

Cas smiled nervously and said,"Yeah me too, Dean." There seemed to be a little disappointment in Dean's eyes, maybe some regret. Cas didn't want to go, because who knows they'd probably never meet again. So he just sat there staring at Dean.

Impulsively, Cas reached out and took Dean's hand in his own. It was like that's all the signal Dean needed, and he attacked Cas' mouth.

The kiss was rough and full of need. Cas' lips were moving against Dean's without any thought, and his hand grabbed Dean's hair, his other one still intertwined with Dean's. Dean's hand in turn came up and held Cas' neck, pulling him closer, hungrily kissing him. Cas pulled apart once to catch his breath, but dived right back in. Dean bit the bottom of his lip softly and Cas moaned, having given Dean enough opening to push his tongue inside and explore Cas' mouth. Dean tasted of pie and beer, and something earthly, that could only be described as  _Dean._  Cas groaned as their tongues tangled together.

Dean's hand left Cas' neck and reached down towards his hip, pushing his shirt up and resting on his stomach. His warm hand sent a tingling down his stomach, and that's when Cas pulled away, breathing hard. Dean frowned at him, worried.

But Cas only smiled and breathed out, "Want to take this upstairs?"

Dean grinned. "Hell yeah!"


End file.
